tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
TATSA
The company started operating in 2005, the commercial objective was to design, build and market vehicles for transport, taking advantage of the experience of Cometrans in the commercial operation of the transport sector, in the various branches at the highway or railroad level, ready for passengers as cargo. One of the largest groups of transport companies in the Argentine Republic, with a vision of the future and interest in developing new markets, decides to study an "idea": start a new enterprise dedicated to the design, construction and commercialization of buses and buses for transportation public of passengers, that is to say, to settle in the Argentine Republic a New Automotive Terminal. A study showed that such an undertaking was not only a viable investment, but also would benefit public transport service providers, users and especially the country. The service providers would benefit from the possibility of purchasing buses and buses designed according to their needs and requirements. The users would also have the benefit of a holding company, with extensive experience in the provision of transport services, which knows what the demands of those who use public passenger services are. The country in general, since the establishment of a new Automotive Terminal implies a significant capital investment and requires, due to its characteristics, the intensive use of labor, therefore generating new jobs. TATSA operated three plants in Argentina, the United States and Uruguay. Since 2005, it begins to produce in the industrial plant of Argentina that is located in the party of San Martin, Buenos Aires, whose property occupies 14,000 m2. In 2010, it acquired a plant in Fort Valley, Georgia, USA. In May 2010, he presented the bus number 1,000 developed entirely by Argentine technicians and engineers and produced in its automotive terminal located in the San Martín district, province of Buenos Aires. The unit number 1000 that was presented corresponds to the urban model PUMA D12 / 2010, super low floor, which is characterized by having a modern design, hot and cold air conditioning, disc brake on all four wheels, Euro III emission standard engine of gases and kneeling system after leaving the ramp for people with reduced mobility, among other amenities. In 2011, production began at the Maldonado plant in Uruguay, in the town of Pan de Azucar, and an agreement was signed with Eaton Corporation to start producing 5 hybrid bus prototype units for public passenger transport, to then establish a plan for production of 20 (twenty) additional units. The objective is to start supplying the market with more than 1500 hybrid units in the next ten years with a total value of the agreement of more than USD 100 million. Thus it became the first integral manufacturer of hybrid buses in Latin America. The province of San Luis was the first to acquire these hybrid buses. The tragedy of Once and the sundown One of the owners of Tatsa (Advanced Technology in Transport SA) - Cirigliano - was arrested accused of obstructing the investigation of the passenger train accident, which left more than 50 dead in the Once station of Buenos Aires Aires in February 2012. Closure of the Uruguayan plant in December 2012 The auto parts factory and bus assembly plant had been installed in the old Nortel sheds (belonging to Nordex S.A.) in Pan de Azúcar, and it was planning to export buses to countries in the region. The production initially generated an occupation of about 200 people, but in early 2012 it sent its workers to unemployment insurance. He then granted them unlicensed licenses and later returned them to the insurance, while four employees kept the plant with the appearance of continuing activity. The business plan of the company had projected the assembly of 700 vehicles per year from 2013, with destination to countries of South America, Central America, the Caribbean and Africa. At present, the workers are engaged in seeking an interview with President José Mujica or one of his advisers. Seizure and closure In 2014 After the Once Massacre, the workers of Emfer and Tatsa denounced the "burning of papers" and the disappearance "of bibliographies, days after the tragedy" by members of the Cirigliano Group. However, the complaints made by the delegates as evidence to the courts had as a response the assembly of criminal cases against them. The persecution was for "incitement to strike", "kidnapping", and "usurpation" or "robbery". "The entire body of delegates has between three and seven criminal cases armed by the Cirigliano group." The denunciations not only "are fallacious" but are also linked to the contributions that "EMFER delegates have been making to the cause of the Tragedy of Eleven." The suspicion is that, with the lack of justice in favor, the Cirigliano group would have destroyed fundamental evidence in the clarification of the fatal event that ended with the lives of 51 people. Reappearance? while the last Tatsa produced was internal 25 of the 15, NZN194, model 2014; after the closing of the factory and subsequent reopening in 2016 to meet the provision of spare parts and related. At the beginning of 2017 we saw a Puma with Mercosur patent that is internal 60 of line 15. Buses *D9.4 *D12 Bus GNC 6 Cilindros *D12F 6 Cilindros *D9.8 MIDIBUS 4 Cilindros *D13.20 MEDIS 6 Cilindros *D12H Bus híbrido *Autobús articulado 6 Cilindros *D 10.5 *D10.5F 4 Cilindros *D12 *D12 MEDIS 6 Cilindros Outer production *D9.2 MIDIBUS USA *TRANSIT LF 40 6 Cilindros *D8 4 Cilindros (Exported to Argentina) *D120 CAMIONES DIESEL 11990 kg GVW 170 hp (exported to Argentina) External Links *TATSA in Camión Argentino *TATSA in Camión Argentino Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Companies of Argentina by industry Category:Companies founded in 2005 Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Argentina Category:Bus manufacturers of Argentina Category:Bus manufacturers of the United States Category:Bus manufacturers of Uruguay